In recent years, advances in technology, as well as ever-evolving tastes in style, have led to substantial changes in the design of automobiles. One of the changes involves the complexity of the electrical systems within automobiles, particularly alternative fuel vehicles, such as hybrid, battery electric, and fuel cell vehicles. Such alternative fuel vehicles typically use one or more electric motors, perhaps in combination with another actuator, to drive the wheels. With recent fluctuations in fossil fuel prices, it is now more desirable than ever to power automobiles with electric power, as with electric and hybrid electric vehicles (EVs and HEVs).
Regulatory authorities have mandated that such vehicles provide an indication to the customer that the battery used to drive the electric motor(s) has reached its “end of life,” (no useful life remaining) such as when the range of the vehicle has decreased to 75% of its range when the vehicle was new and/or the capacity of the battery has degraded to 75% of its initial capacity (for example). If the battery reaches its end of life prior to the end of the warranty period provided (e.g., 10 years/150,000 miles for an Advanced Technology Partial Zero Emissions Vehicle (AT-PZEV)), it will be replaced under warranty.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a reliable and accurate method for estimating or calculating the remaining useful life of the battery. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the foregoing technical field and background.